Don't Stop Believin'
by Georgerocksthehouse
Summary: This was inspired by my friend singing Journey all day and being really bored in Art. Before Dumbledore's funeral, Lupin and Tonks have to make up, and this might be it...


Don't Stop Believing

**A/N-**My friend was singing this song **ALL****DAY** today and suddenly this just popped into my head. Sorry the lyrics don't exactly fit the story, this is the best I could do. I'm not part of Journey or J.K.R. and enjoy!

* * *

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train, goin' anywhere._

Tonks sighed. Maybe, she thought, if she had grown up in London rather than in a rural small town she could have learned some tricks that could help her get Lupin. Maybe, just maybe, living in the city gave a person this de-martyr-inizing ability. Although, having lived in the city most of her adult life hadn't helped her any. "Bugger," she muttered as she tripped on her way up the trains' steps. Then she smiled wryly. Perhaps her clumsiness wasn't one of her charms, either. Just then Big Ben struck midnight, and it struck her that she didn't exactly have a destination in mind. She decided that she would just get off anywhere, and find where it took her.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit, he took the midnight train goin' anywhere._

Lupin half smiled. Guilty as charged. All of his pre-bite life had been lived in the middle of London. Squinting up at the sky, he noticed that it was a new moon. One of the major issues with being a werewolf was never really being able to appreciate the night sky at all. Disjointedly he joined the queue for the train. He decided that he would just ride and get off in any random place. Right as he made his decision, Big Ben struck twelve.

* * *

_A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume, for a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on._

Tonks and Lupin unknowingly walked into the same crowded muggle pub, although at different times. On her way in, Tonks stumbled and before she tripped, a strong pair of hands caught her. She stood up and turned around, only to meet the shocked gaze of Remus Lupin. This forcibly reminded her of the last time she was on a date with him.

(Enter flashback) Tonks giggled girlishly and hauled a slightly drunk Remus away from the bar counter. Tonks, who was more than slightly drunk herself, tripped over her own two feet. Remus caught her in that oh-so-familiar way. Tonks hauled herself up and before Remus could stop her, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. (

End flashback)

* * *

_Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night, streetlights, people living just to find emotion, hidin' somewhere in the night._

Meeting Tonks here reminded Remus what happened after their last date, on the other hand. (Enters flashback) A now alert Lupin pulls Tonks along towards her flat, when all of a sudden, a couple of hooded, robed people stepped out of the alley. Lupin and Tonks both pull out their wands. A flash of red light flies out of the Death Eater's wand, and the duel begins (end flashback).

_Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill, payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time._

This time, Tonks grabbed Remus's arm as he turned to leave. Desperately, she said," Remus, just hear me out this time, please?"

"Well, I will as long as you don't interrupt me this time," Remus promised.

"You go first this time," Tonks commanded.

"Okay. First, I think the main issue I have besides my lycanthropy is the money issue. Dora, I'm not sure if you know this or not, but now it's virtually impossible for me to get a job now. Second is the age. Dora, I'm thirteen years older than you! Third is the danger. You've showed me many times you are a capable Auror, which is enough reassurance for me. And, know that I would give almost anything to date you again," he explained.

_Some will win, some will lose, some were born to sing the blues, oh the movie never ends it goes on and on and on and on._

"Addressing number one, I get fairly good pay as an Auror, and never really spend much so I have loads of money. Second, I don't think love should be restricted by age. Third, thank Merlin you finally gave up the 'I'm too dangerous' crap," she answered.

_Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night, streetlights, people living just to find emotion, hidin' somewhere in the night._

"Oh, alright!" Remus exclaimed," I give up! Tonks, you win! I like these results, though."

Tonks's face lit up, and she jumped for joy. Then her face took on a mischievous look, and her hair slowly turned bubblegum pink at the tips." There is one condition," she said.

_Don't stop believin', hold onto the feelin', streetlights, people oh oh oh oh! Don't stop believin', hold on, streetlights, people oh oh oh oh! Don't stop believin', hold onto the feelin', streetlights, people oh oh oh oh! _

I can morph! Tonks thought. "Remus John Lupin, for us to be officially dating, you must kiss me!" She said cleverly. To her surprise, he didn't shy away or complain. He just kissed her.


End file.
